1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a blocked gap between different members.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, a User Interface (UI) environment is provided in a mobile terminal to enable a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a desired function among available function.
Furthermore, being proposed a mobile terminal having a simpler and integrated configuration for hardware implementation. Accordingly, may be considered a structure to block a gap formed between different members.